


Indulgence

by Asraella, ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coded Language, Confessions, Intrigue, Kissing, M/M, Mikami getting his hands dirty, Minor Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship, but just for the aesthetics, light gore, mikalight week 2021, tests of faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: When Mikami realizes he’s being followed by an FBI agent, he informs Kiyomi right away. Light meets Mikami alone in the confessional of a decrepit church to hear the details for himself and requests a test of the man’s loyalty.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: MikaLight Week 2021





	Indulgence

The young woman sat alone, quietly avoiding the eyes of the other passengers, but it wasn’t enough to stave off the unwanted attention from the man who had set his sights on her. There was no escaping the unwelcomed advances in the confines of the train. It would take nothing more than a few swiftly written strokes to bring the perpetrator to his rightful death, but Teru Mikami couldn’t do that under the circumstances. Instead, the Death Note remained in the safety of his briefcase as he exited the train and vanished into the crowd, a casual glance over his shoulder confirmed what he had suspected for days…

He was being followed. He was good with faces, and when the same one recurred in the most unlikely of places, this time sitting across him on the train, he decided it was time to pay attention to the name hovering just above the man’s head.

Stephen Loud. That would be easy enough to remember until he was home and could find the answers he already knew. Coincidences happen, but the more likely scenario was that he was suspected to have connections to Kira and if that was the case…Kami was in danger.

As he approached his apartment, a nonchalant scan of his surrounding put him at ease. Mr. Loud was nowhere in the immediate vicinity, though Teru was not about to dismiss that which could be out of his sight.

He wasted no time using his good name and contacts to discover that he was being pursued by none other than an FBI agent. The blood drained from his face as it all sunk in. He had little concern for his own fate. It was Kami he worried for. There was no way of knowing how long he had been being tailed nor could he be certain of the extent he had been investigated.

Keeping this to himself would not do. He had to warn Kira, even if it meant falling out of his good graces. 

_Takada. I need to talk to her._

Looking up her number was unnecessary. He had memorized his only lifeline to Kira the day he was chosen. With trembling fingers, he dialed and waited impatiently for her to answer. 

Kiyomi Takada was in the back of her limousine, heading to the television studio, when her phone rang in her purse. _It’s HIS ringtone._ She quickly leaned forward and pressed the button to bring up the dark-tinted glass (and soundproof) partition between her and the driver, then immediately answered the call. “Kiyomi here.” There was a hint of annoyance in her voice-- she’d specifically told Mikami _not_ to call her during the day. It was difficult enough to secure complete privacy at night. However, she was in luck in this instance-- her driver was loyal to Kira. Still, she whispered, “This better be an emergency.”

“I wouldn’t call otherwise.” Teru had a million thoughts swarming his mind and only a split second to sift through them. “I’m being followed.”

Kiyomi’s breath caught, and she nearly broke her ladylike facade and swore. She shifted the cell phone to perch between her cheek and her shoulder as she rummaged in her purse for pen and paper. “Followed by who and for how long? I need their name and where you’ve been seen.” She clicked the pen and poised it above the paper. “I’ll have to tell him right away.”

Teru drew a deep breath before he spoke. “An FBI agent by the name of Stephen Loud. I noticed him a few days ago, mostly around my gym and a few times outside of court, but today he sat across from me on the train ride home, so I can only assume he knows where I live as well.”

“FBI!” Kiyomi’s pen trembled ink onto the paper until she pressed it down firmly, trying to ground herself. This was news of the worst kind-- the FBI was working with the SPK here in Japan, and if they had sussed out that Mikami was working with Kira, Light would be very unhappy with that exposure. Mikami’s value had been in his anonymity. _And Mikami has Kira’s power!_ “This is...unexpected. Did you happen to get a picture of him? Or find one you can send to me? I can pass that information on and we’ll take care of it.” She took a deep breath and carefully wrote down the details that Mikami had relayed. 

Teru could feel Kiyomi’s displeasure on every word she spoke, certain it would only worsen with what he was about to say. “No, I didn’t, nor was there a photograph of him accompanying his file. Careful measures have been taken to conceal his face. It would seem I’m the only one who knows what he looks like.” 

“I see.” Kiyomi frowned and wrote ‘ _no picture_ ’ on the notepad, underlining it angrily. “I suppose that’s what we should expect from the FBI, but it makes things difficult.” She glanced out the window, seeing that she was almost at the TV station. “I’ll speak to him and call you back. Stay by the phone, alright?” She didn’t wait for an answer before hanging up and immediately calling Light on his secure line. _Shit shit shit…_ He picked up on the sixth ring, which meant he’d probably had to duck out of something with his team.

“Yes?” Light was on his guard-- it was very unusual that Kiyomi would call _him_ rather than the reverse. He didn’t have long either, just the duration of a normal bathroom break. “You know how I feel about personal calls at work, love.”

“I know, but I just spoke with the caterer, dear.” Kiyomi knew better than to ever use any of their real names. Even if the phone lines were ‘secure,’ Light didn’t trust it when he was with the Task Force. “He’s run into a snag on our _order_.”

Light stayed quiet for a moment but understood her meaning perfectly fine. Mikami was in some kind of trouble, and it was bad enough for Kiyomi to call him right away instead of waiting for one of their usual meetings. “Oh? Surely it’s nothing that can’t be resolved. Send me the invoice tonight.” _Send me their name and face._

Kiyomi sighed and said, “Seems like the invoice is missing some items. Only the caterer knows it.” She drummed her long red nails on the armrest nervously. “Secret recipe.”

_Hmm._ Light knew that meant that either the name or a picture of the person’s face was missing, and since Mikami had shinigami eyes, it was likely the face. “Remind me, dear, was this a rush order?” _Is this an emergency?_

“Yes. I’d really hate to call off _this_ party.” 

_So, something that can’t be ignored_. “I understand. Perhaps I should meet with the caterer myself and work out the details? I’ll text you the place. 11 o’clock?”

Kiyomi knew that wasn’t really a question, it was an order. Light wanted to meet Mikami and hear about this for himself. “Of course. I’ll set it up for 11.” A dial tone hung in the air as soon as she agreed. She stared down at her phone and waited for the text.

**_Send the caterer to Saint Joseph’s. He’ll need to confess the recipe._ **

Kiyomi deleted the text right away, then called Mikami back. 

Teru paced his living room, eyes fixed on the phone he clutched in his hand. He wasn’t one to drink, but tonight it was harder to fight the lure of his liquor cabinet, sparse in contents as it may be. Kira had caused him more restless nights than he would ever admit, but this was an entirely new kind of torment. He had failed his god, inadvertent as it may have been. Intention didn’t matter and had no place in his shame.

Each second that passed equaled two until the phone rang, answering it with a simple rushed response. “Yes?”

“He wants to meet with you. Alone.” Kiyomi hoped Light knew what he was doing, but she certainly wasn’t going to question Kira’s decision. “There’s an old church in the warehouse district, down by the docks. Saint Joseph’s. It’s open all night and the priest is half-blind, drunk most nights. No one will see you.” She knew the place well and had met Light there a few times herself. “Go into the confessional and wait for him. 11 o’clock.” She paused for a moment and added softly, “Make _absolutely_ sure you’re not followed. He’s trusting your discretion.”

_He wants to meet with you. Alone._

The words sent a shiver down Teru’s spine. He swallowed hard at the thought. Meeting Kami. Never had he dared to dream of being fortunate enough to have such an honor, and though the circumstances weren’t ideal, Teru couldn’t deny that he was thrilled at the notion. Even if this meeting could mean the end of his life, everything up to now would have been worth it to be in Kami’s presence. “I can give you my assurances. I will not be followed.”

Disappointing Kami again was out of the question. 

“Good luck.” Kiyomi hung up the phone and texted Light, _‘caterer booked.’_ She’d be nervous for the rest of the day but there was also relief-- it was out of _her_ hands. If Light needed something, he’d ask. _I just hope I’m still as useful after he meets Mikami._ Walking into the television studio to again act as Kira’s spokesperson, she knew she was, for now.

* * *

Teru pulled his collar up against the chill, keeping his head on a swivel as he made his way down the dark corridor that led to docks, a haze drifting over the eerily calm waters. He wasn’t about to repeat his mistakes from the previous days, especially with what was on the line. His thoughts raced with what awaited him, his nerves worsening with anticipation as he gave his surroundings one more glance before approaching the church. 

The chapel hadn’t been easy to find despite the general area of Kawagoe being a purported tourist district. But tourists limited themselves to a few streets-- the famous clay-reinforced buildings from the Edo period lined the main thoroughfare but dozens of narrow alleyways led into less picturesque areas. Back here, away from the daytime footfalls and clicks of cameras was another side of the city. Dark, damp, buildings falling down due to historical insignificance and lack of care. Saint Joseph’s fell into that category. Even the tarnished bronze sign pointing the way to the chapel squeaked when the wind blew, and pigeon droppings covered the wrought-iron fence cordoning this small religious world from the secular city.

Inside, there were the trappings of Catholicism but no real opulence. There was holy water near the entrance to the main hall, faded pictures of saints and even a few paintings, but the once-bright wallpaper was peeling and cobwebs hung high in the dark wood rafters. Despite the unsettling evidence of decay, there was beauty the closer one got to the heart of the chapel. Dozens of candles flickered in ancient candelabra and on tables meant for prayer. A pair of stained glass windows rose nearly to the top of the arched ceiling although they’d been badly and cheaply mended. One showed the Creation of Mankind, golden rays streaming from a central starburst. The other showed the fall of mankind and Adam and Eve’s expulsion from Eden. 

There was only a single confessional booth near the rear corner and thankfully the chapel appeared to be entirely deserted. The thin layer of dust covering many of the pews suggested that few ever came here even during the day. It felt quiet and safe, and despite the feeling of rot all around, there was something holy here, too.

Teru’s steps echoed down the aisle as he made his way to the confessional, the hallowed surroundings foreign to him, and though this building had been built in reverence to another power, there was no denying that these consecrated walls were an apt setting to meet _his_ god. He took a deep breath before he entered the confessional, kneeling on the cushion and awaiting Kami’s judgment. 

Light had been waiting in a dark corner of the chapel, out of Mikami’s line of sight. As soon as he saw the man enter the booth, he looked around once and strode over to the priest’s side of the confessional. The door was shielded from the area the congregation could view, making entry and exit easy to hide. He slipped inside and peered through the lattice separating him from Mikami, whispering, “Please keep your eyes down.” He locked the door, listening to the man breathing on the other side as he got as comfortable as was possible on the hardwood. “You can speak freely here. It’s safe. Kiyomi told me there was some trouble but didn’t know all the details of how to solve it. What happened?”

Doing as he was told, Teru obediently cast his stare to the floor. Kami’s voice was nothing as he had imagined. Warm rich tones delivering hushed words caught him off guard, making it difficult for him to relay the events clearly, but he gulped down his adoration and spoke in a whisper. “Forgive me, but I’m fearful that I’m being followed. As soon as I began to suspect as such, I used my reach to get the name of the man and learned he is Stephen Loud, an FBI agent, but the information I could gather without drawing suspicion was limited. Once I became certain of the man’s identity, I called Takada immediately.” Teru fell back onto deference, humbled being so close to God. “I never intended to attract the unwanted attention of those that oppose you. I accept whatever fate you deem appropriate, for I have failed you.”

Light listened carefully, pleased that Mikami didn’t mince words. It was worrisome news that Mikami was under suspicion but Light didn’t feel anxious quite yet. After all, he too had been under years of suspicion, the subject of privacy invasions and tails, and it had all come to nothing. “No, you have not failed me. You did exactly the correct thing informing us right away.” He lowered his voice further, leaning closer to the lattice so he could get a better look at his astute servant. “The agent is one of a group currently working within Tokyo, looking for evidence against Kira. He must not _ever_ see the notebook and I don’t trust the FBI not to search your home or workplace. From now on, I want you to keep it on your person at all times. Never let it out of your sight.” 

Light waited a moment before whispering, “The agent must disappear, but do not implicate yourself. I’ll leave the exact methods up to you as a show of my _trust_.” It was also a kind of test from Light’s point-of-view-- how would Mikami handle a slight loosening of the leash? He was impressed how the man had handled the situation so far and was curious if Mikami could see it to the end. 

Teru swallowed audibly before he spoke. Reverence was one thing, but this was no time for subtleties. “It may draw attention to Kira if he dies of a heart attack. It will at least be cause for suspicion among those he’s working for.”

“Agreed. We don’t want to attract notice in that way.” Light had never told another soul about the results of his experiments with the limits of the Death Note rules, not even Misa or Kiyomi, but it seemed he had no choice in this instance. He leaned even closer, until his lips were nearly at the lattice. “Come closer.” When Mikami’s ear was mere inches away, he whispered so quietly, “Heart attacks are not the only way. The notebook lets you control the manner and timing of death, as long as it is logically possible. Write out the details of the death and then add the name, but don’t be too complex about it or it will just be a heart attack. That’s always the default death.”

“I understand. Thank you.” Relief washed over Teru. Kami had granted him forgiveness, and he wasn’t about to repeat his mistakes. God had placed his faith in _him_ , and in turn was given a chance to atone for his failure, now all that was left was to figure out how to exact the task he was charged with. “I will carry out your wishes immediately.”

“Good.” Light leaned back and adjusted his tie. “Come here again in three days, same time, and you may confess to me your sins.” While Mikami’s head was still bowed, Light stood up and left the confessional booth, slipping away into the alleyway behind the church. On his way to his car parked several blocks away, he texted Kiyomi, _‘Caterer is baking the cake.’_

Teru lifted his head, God no longer present in body, but Kami’s velvet words still occupied his every thought. Leaving the safety of the desolate chapel, he made his way back to the busy Tokyo streets to rejoin the citizens he so loyally protected in the name of his God.

Returning to his apartment, he wasted no time putting pen to paper, the Death Note’s pages holding every indelible stroke as he changed Gevanni’s fate. This was no mere execution in the name of justice. This was a script of Stephen Loud’s final moments, for this was more than punishment for working against Kira. This was God’s will to be carried out and Teru was the author, an honor and privilege of protecting Kami and a way to prove his endless devotion to him.

He chose his words carefully, each one weighty and deliberate in their arrangement, leaving no room for interpretation of the outcome.

“On December 24, 2009 at 7 pm, Stephen Loud will arrive unnoticed at the Yellowbox Warehouse. There he will meet someone and will proceed to answer their questions until…”

He scribed Gevanni’s final moments, every intricate detail planned to the second. There would be no mistakes made. After reading it over one last time, Teru tore the page from the binding before taking the lighter from his pocket, watching the corner slowly succumb to the hunger of the flame as it faded from embers to ashes and smiled.

“Three days Kami. I will not let you down again.”

* * *

Something very odd happened to Stephen Loud at approximately 6:22 pm on December 24th. Instead of getting on his usual train taking him home from where he worked in secret with the rest of the FBI, he boarded the southbound express to the warehouse region of Tokyo. He never questioned the impulse or had a particular destination in mind, he only knew that it was the _correct_ thing to do. Even after descending the train and quickly navigating the twists and turns of the industrial district, his only thoughts were the placement of one foot in front of the other and keeping a close watch on the time. Not being late was imperative, but somehow he knew he’d make it at exactly the right moment, just like he was supposed to. 

He shoved open the rusty door to an abandoned warehouse, the screech of metal on metal echoing in the cavernous structure. Relief washed over him. _This is where I am supposed to be._ He looked around, scanning the concrete and corrugated metal for his purpose. “I’m here.”

Teru had been waiting at the warehouse since 6:30 pm. He wasn’t sure if it was his desire not to be late or the influence of the Death Note, but it didn’t matter. He had important work to do and nothing would distract him from that.

He went through a mental checklist, ensuring he had prepared everything according to his plan, a plan he designed specifically with Kami’s wishes in mind with a little added proof of his adoration thrown in for good measure. He was somehow miraculously still in God’s good graces and it was a place only few were allowed. No way he was willing to risk it. Being meticulous in the execution was imperative. Luckily that was impossible thanks to the parameters he had written in the Death Note, but he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Mr. Loud. I’ve been expecting you.” Teru smirked, pleased at experiencing firsthand the extent of the Death Note and, by extension, Kami’s powers. “Pardon the absence of manners, but I’m sure I need no introduction. Close the door behind you.”

Stephen showed no fear or surprise, only nodded and did as he was told. The heavy door creaked shut and they were truly alone. His eyes were slightly unfocused as he turned his attention back to Teru Mikami, the man he’d been tasked with following for the past few weeks. It seemed completely natural to be speaking with the man so openly, but his mind formed no words to say in response. It was as if he were waiting for some prompt or cue, the only noise breaking the silence was the haphazard spinning of the exhaust fan high in the ceiling, churned by the wind outside.

“I assume you thought your surveillance of me went unnoticed, but as you can see, that wasn’t the case.” Teru paced in circles around him, keeping a comfortable radius between them. “Who sent you to follow me?”

“The head of the Special Provision of Kira.” The truth flowed easily from Stephen as he answered the question right away. Keeping his eyes on Mikami, he added, “We know him only as Near. L’s true successor.”

“What made this Near take an interest in me?” Teru’s curiosity stirred. He surmised he was first noticed thanks to being a regular and vocal audience member at Kira’s Kingdom, but assumptions were dangerous and he wanted to take full advantage of the situation. 

“I’m not...entirely sure.” Stephen had heard Near’s reasoning but not entirely understood all the deductions involved. “He saw you on TV, and who you were with, your words, the timing of it...he surmised you were who we were calling X-Kira. Another person acting on the first Kira’s command when he couldn’t act himself.”

“X-Kira. I see.” His suspicions were right. The same thing that brought him to Kami’s attention had put him on Near’s radar as well. “And who is suspected of being the first Kira?” 

For the first time since Stephen stepped into the warehouse, he flinched, as if mentally fighting back against the fate that had already been mapped out for him. It was no use. “L-light Yagami. The same man who calls himself L.”

_Light Yagami_. Adrenaline burned in Teru’s veins. Was this actually the name of God or did the SPK have the wrong person? Either way, he hoped that this would be a valuable piece of information rather than something that would make him a further liability. Either way, the secret was safe with him. “I’m sure you realize you have now outlived your usefulness to me. It looks as though you’ll never know whether or not you were correct.” 

Somehow, that didn’t matter to Stephen Loud, at least as far as his outward actions showed. He could only nod, “I understand,” despite a nagging feeling that he’d long ago realized was his ‘cop instinct’ alerting him to danger. On some level, he knew something was very wrong with this situation, but on all levels that mattered, he was helpless to change it. 

Teru cleared his throat the way he would before interrogating a witness. “What has Near been planning with this information you’ve been gathering? Surely he can’t be foolish enough to think he has the ability to stop Kira?” 

Stephen wanted to look away from Mikami’s bright, piercing gaze, but couldn’t. “He thinks he will stop Kira. He thinks he will imprison Kira forever. That is his goal.” He took a deep, shuddering breath before going on. “Near believes you are Kira’s agent, X-Kira, and that Kira has lent you his powers somehow. My job was to see if I could determine what that power was, and learn your schedule.”

Teru’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he tried to hide his shock at how much Near and the SPK had discovered. Any information, even if only a presumption, would not work in Kami’s favor. “And did you find out what Kira’s power is?” 

“No, not yet, but Near believes it is something to do with Shinigami. Some artifact given by them to humans. He knows they exist and that Kira’s power is supernatural.” Gevanni recalled a conversation where Light had even admitted as much to Near, and Mello had contributed even more evidence about it. “He thinks you are hiding it. We were going to check your home, your office, anywhere else you might go.”

Teru gulped down his displeasure. “It seems you know every place to find me. Where can I find Near? His Headquarters must be close if you have been reporting to him on a regular basis.”

Gevanni’s lip twisted slightly, as if he was fighting the words already in his mouth. “The location is downtown. 19-7, Shimomaruko 1-chome. There’s special security to get in or out though, facial recognition.”

“Thank you for this valuable information, Mr. Loud.” A satisfied grin tugged at Teru’s lips as he gave his final closing statement. “You’ve been a great deal of help, but I believe it’s now time for us to say goodbye.”

Teru’s hand trembled beneath his trench coat as he reached for the tantō, the Kubikiri blade rarest of the few mementos he had from his family. He could still hear the stories his grandfather told him of the “head cutter” and how legends told how these blades were used by attendants to Samurai in order to behead their enemies upon defeat. It was a fitting weapon for such an occasion, to fell Kira’s enemy, to protect Kami from the secrets this soldier of his nemesis would now take to his grave.

Teru swallowed away any reservations he had. This was not the time to become faint of heart, not when a trophy of this caliber was at stake. With both hands steadfast on the menuki, his steps hastened in his approach, and with one swift swipe, Stephen Loud’s head tumbled from his shoulders and landed at his feet, vacant stare gazing up at the zealot that silenced him. He took a reflexive step back as the headless body flopped forward, collapsing to the floor with an underwhelming thud.

A knot twisted in Teru’s stomach, the sword falling to the ground and rattling as it settled against the concrete. He had seen corpses before, but never in person, fresh from the kill and still reminiscent of what they looked like in life. Blinking away the image of crimson cascading from the man’s severed jugular, Teru removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves just past his elbows, uncomfortable in the casualness, but a necessary evil. There could be no visible trace left behind when he was finished here. Taking a step toward his victim’s head, he grabbed it by the hair and held it at arm’s length. “Time to dismember what’s left of you and deposit it into the bay.” He informed the deceased, his plans being spoken for his benefit alone. “But first, to put you in my gym bag for safekeeping.”

* * *

Light was extremely cautious not to be seen slipping into the decrepit church on December 24, wary there might be Christmas Eve services or more activity than usual. But by 11 pm, the few parishioners who might have straggled in were long gone, although the church itself was filled with candlelight. He waited in the shadows until Mikami had entered the confessional booth, taking a quick look around before quickly entering the priest’s side. “Mikami…” Light locked the door and leaned close to the lattice, anxious to hear the outcome of the past few days. He smirked and said with no small amount of relish, “What do you wish to confess to me?” There was nothing quite like knowing that your enemies were dead. 

Teru went to his knees and cast his eyes to the floor, doing as he had been told at their previous meeting, an act of reverence to his God. “The agent working for Near will no longer be a concern. He’s been…disposed of.” 

Light let out a long breath, both of relief and triumph. He purred, “Tell me how it was done.” He was quite interested to know whether Mikami had taken the direct and easy route, or had a bit of _flair_. “Did you have fun playing with the details of his death?”

“It ended quickly. No trace will be found, I made sure of it, and I was able to obtain valuable insight into Near’s investigation of you.” A smile brightened Teru’s angular features. “I brought you a gift. A show of my loyalty. Will you accept my humble offering?”

“A gift?” Light’s curiosity was piqued and he leaned closer, looking into the other side. _He looks so excited and proud._ “Show it to me.”

Mikami slowly unzipped the gym bag, trying to stay as quiet as possible even though they were alone, tipping it towards the lattice to allow Light a better look. Only the hair was visible, but there was no mistaking exactly what the gift was. “I brought you his head.”

Light gasped softly, placing a hand against the lattice as his pupils dilated in excitement. “Excellent…” His lip curled in triumph as he gazed down at the head of his enemy, whispering, “You’ve done so well. Your gift pleases me to see but you must dispose of it in secret.” This act of loyalty was all the proof Light needed of Mikami’s competence and trustworthiness. His fingers clenched between the lattice. “Look at me, Teru. Look at your god.”

Teru lifted his eyes, the first time seeing his God face to face, beautiful in every divine feature as he boldly addressed him. “Yes, Kami?”

“You have proven yourself worthy and I will communicate with you directly from now on.” Light smiled and added, “We have no more need for a go-between, do we?” He was anxious to hear about what Teru had learned about Near’s investigation and plans going forward, and this setting was only suitable for furtive, quick whispers. “Wait a few minutes and then meet me in the alley behind the church. I want to hear everything the agent told you about our enemy, face to face.” He pulled his hand back from the grate, silently leaving the confessional and slipping out of the church.

Teru waited anxiously, every drawn-out second eventually turning into another excruciating minute until he followed Light into the alleyway, still taking caution so no one would see him. He couldn’t help but smile. God wanted to speak with him somewhere that afforded longer, private conversations, even if he was only interested in the things he discovered during the interrogation. “What would you like to know first? I gathered quite a bit of information on Near’s investigation.”

Light moved close to Teru, placing a finger on the man’s lips to quiet him. “Not here.” He looked through the shadows of the alleyway, towards the streetlights at the end. “My car is parked nearby. We’ll go to a hotel where you can tell me _every_ detail.” He brushed his fingers over Teru’s lips before sliding his hand into the man’s silky hair. _He’s beautiful and his devotion makes him even more so._ “Will you come with me?” He leaned in for a kiss, pressing his body against Teru’s to overwhelm him into the proper, only answer. 

For a moment, Teru was caught off-guard by Light’s sudden forwardness, unexpected and welcomed at the feel of Kami’s lips hovering over his. Wrapping his arms around Light’s back, he gave into his long dreamt of fantasy and returned the kiss with hunger, each second becoming more needy before he tore himself away from the embrace. “Anything you command, Kami, I will gladly grant you.”

Light nipped at Teru’s lips and murmured, “Oh? _Anything_?”

“Yes, Kami.” Teru’s breath quickened, a brave and teasing grin on his face. “I can do more on my knees than just confess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Asraella wrote for Mikami and ZJ wrote for Light, Kiyomi, and Gevanni


End file.
